


Sexiness Undeniable

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Between Season 10 and 11 [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Memories, Pre-Season/Series 11, Scents & Smells, Sexy, Sexy memories, Suits, Sunglasses, messy hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Knowing that Mulder is waiting for her after an autopsy, his presence arousing women in the area, Scully decides to level the playing field.





	Sexiness Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonikaFileFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/gifts).

> A picture of David sprawled across a chair, looking sexy as hell in a suit and sunglasses, sparked a need for Scully to see Mulder in said suit. 
> 
> @monikaFileFan thanks for the visual that picture provided. 😏

The door to the autopsy bay burst open, causing Scully and the assistant she was working with to turn and stare. A young woman came through the door, smoothing her hair and her clothes, glancing at the door, and clearing her throat. 

“Can I help you?” Scully asked, taking off her gloves and throwing them on the table. Her safety glasses and cap were next as she looked at the young woman, her eyebrows raised. 

“Ummmm … yeah. There is a man here to see you, Agent Scully,” the woman said, glancing at the door. “He … he says he’s your partner.” 

“Agent Mulder?”

“Ummm, I think so, yeah,” the woman smoothed her hair down again and Scully frowned. 

“Tall? Brown hair, hazel eyes?” she asked, now understanding what has happening. 

“Ohhhh … I didn’t see his eyes,” she breathed, a smile on her face and Scully bit back one of her own. “He’s umm … said he would wait for you in the lobby. He uhh … phew.” 

“Was he wearing his sunglasses? Inside?” she asked, an eye roll barely contained. The woman looked at her and smiled with a nod. _ Such a douche move_, Scully thought, _ but God did it make him look hot. _

“Thank you for letting me know. Would you please tell him I’ll be out soon? I’m finished here, just need to shower quickly and change.” The woman’s cheeks flushed, opening and closing her mouth, before nodding mutely. “Thank you.” Scully made to step out the door when the woman called to her. 

“Is he … is he single?” she asked, her cheeks bright red. Scully stared at her, the obvious attraction to her partner written all over her face. She smiled, ready to use this ammunition on Mulder later, knowing she would enjoy watching his discomfort. 

“Not exactly,” she told the woman with the hopeful eyes. “He’s quite dedicated to his work and there’s this woman who … uh … well she broke his heart a little, but she’s working on putting it back together.” The woman was crestfallen, but nodded her head, walking past Scully to go let him know when she would be ready. 

Smiling as she watched her leave, Scully walked toward the locker room. A quick shower and back into her clothes would give her time to build up an arsenal of playful jabs toward him. 

As she was getting changed, she spotted something in her bag she forgot she had added. A small vial of roll-on perfume Mulder had given her a couple of years ago. He said he was in a shop being hounded by a saleswoman, and needed a second to himself. He pretended to be interested in the perfumes and by luck, he found one that he felt was a signature Scully scent. It had a light floral scent but with a spice to it. 

_ “Because that’s you,” he said, smelling her neck as she tried it on. “Sweet and spicy.” He lifted his head and set the perfume down before kissing her deeply. His hands went to her hair, tugging lightly and she moaned. _

_ He kissed his way down her neck, to the buttons of her shirt which he attempted to open with his teeth. She laughed when he had to use his fingers and then gasped when he nipped at her skin. _

_ “God, Scully, you intoxicate me,” he murmured against her skin, as she began to breathe hard, her body responding to him in the best possible ways. _

Taking a deep breath, Scully swallowed hard. Taking out the perfume, she opened it and put it to her nose, closing her eyes. God, the memory of his tongue on her skin … his fingers … _ God_. 

Opening her eyes, she touched the perfume briefly to her pulse point and her wrists. “Just a little. That’s his punishment for wearing those sunglasses.” Breathing it in, she smiled. Perfect. 

Slamming the locker, she grabbed her things and headed out of the hospital morgue, where she had performed the autopsy. She took the elevator upstairs and stepped off into the lobby. Glancing up, she saw Mulder sitting in a chair and she lost her breath and was forced to halt her steps. 

Goddamn, did he look good. He had begun wearing more tailored suits recently and she could not help but admire his body in them. Knowing how everything looked under those suits, her vibrator had gotten more use as of late. Seeing him sprawled out as he looked at his phone, and not noticing her arrival, gave her a chance to imagine walking up to him and straddling him, her skirt being pushed up by his large hands. 

Licking her lips and biting the bottom one, she thought of how hot he made her feel. He could reduce her to a quivering mass with a few simple touches or words. The feel of him inside her … _ Jesus _… 

Despite the undeniable arousal currently dampening her underwear, she walked toward her one greatest temptation, her face revealing nothing. He looked up at the sound of her heels clicking across the floor and smiled at her. 

_ Fucking hell … _

The sunglasses, his hair a little disheveled, and that suit … She better have remembered to charge that little friend of hers. 

“You ready?” he asked, standing up and putting his phone in his jacket pocket. Looking him up and down, she understood the state of the young woman when she came downstairs. He was pure sex, and he was not even trying. 

“Yup, let’s go,” she raised her hand to brush her hair back, her eyes on his face. Even with the sunglasses on she could tell when he caught the scent of her perfume. His nostrils flared and his mouth opened slightly, exhaling a hard breath. “You okay?” She looked at him with concern and he clenched his jaw as he nodded. 

Walking past him, she smiled once he was unable to see her face. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw he was still standing in the same spot. “Mulder? You coming?” she asked innocently and he stared at her, hard, before catching up in two quick strides. 

He pushed the door open and she walked under his arm, brushing against him briefly. “You don’t play fair, Scully,” he growled, and she held back a moan as her eyes slid shut for a second. 

“You’re one to talk with that whole ensemble you’re wearing, Mulder,” she countered, causing him to clear his throat as she smiled. Glancing sideways at him, she met his eyes, and his lips curved upwards into a smile. 

They turned toward the parking lot and his hand reached to touch the small of her back. His fingers scratched lightly at the spot he had claimed so many years ago, his touch as always making her heart race. 

_ Yeah, that vibrator better be charged, _ she thought as he glanced at her once again, his smile making her knees weak. _ Good and charged. _


End file.
